Forgotten Feelings
by XxstrawberrybloomxX
Summary: A girl with white hair and red eyes attends Namimori Middle like everyone does, but no one ever noticed her in school, since she never spoke to anyone. On a rainy day Itami Tsumi sits on a swing in the park like always. There, she meets Sawada Tsunayoshi.
1. Pain of Crime

Forgotten Feelings

It was raining in Namimori. The streetlights were on and lit in the dark afternoon. There were no people in park except for a girl. She sat on one of the swings. Her short white hair wet from the rain and the bangs covered her eyes. The black jacket and blue jeans were dirty and wet.

She thought that she would be alone in the park but she didn't expect a boy running to the park. His brown hair was messy and wet too. The girl saw that he wore the Namimori school uniform. He didn't have an umbrella and he was panting pretty hard. She couldn't see his well because it was too dark to see any details from him.

Said brunette was looking for a shelter from the rain. His Spartan tutor Reborn forced him to run 10 laps around Namimori. And now it was raining. He had no luck at all. He frantically looked around the park and spotted the girl with white hair. Both of them looked at each other until the female stood up from the swing and made her way to Tsuna. Tsuna expected hits and insults since everyone knew him as No-good Tsuna. So he closed his eyes and waited. But none of that came. Tsuna opened his eyes and was shocked. The white haired girl was standing before him. In her hans a blue umbrella. Tsuna looked at the umbrella and then at the girl. He didn't know what to do now.

The white haired girl just stared at the brunette and didn't say anything. Tsuna looked once again in her eyes and saw honest and concerned eyes looking back at him. He was speechless. A total stranger was offering him an umbrella. He still hesitated taking the umbrella. And then there was silence between the two except the pouring rain that fell from the sky.

"Just take it" The girl broke the awkward silence with her monotone voice. Tsuna stared at her in confusion. Why would she give him her umbrella? Is it a trap or an enemy? He had no idea.

"Why would want to give it to me?" He asked. The white haired girl sighed and answered.

"It seems that you need it more than me. "

"But it's raining. If I take your umbrella you will catch a cold." Tsuna retorted.

"But if I don't give it to you, you will catch a cold." The girl countered back.

In the end they had to share it and the girl had to stay at Tsuna's house for the night since he didn't want her to catch a cold. So she had no choice but to agree. On the way to the Sawada household, those two introduced to each other. Tsuna looked at Tsumi Itami. She had pure white hair that reached just above her shoulders. Her eyes were blood red. No emotions were seen in them. She was the same height as Tsuna but looked more mature than him.

"Itami-san told me that she likes crafting especially with wood. But isn't it a bit unusually for a girl to do something like that? Well she IS weird in her own way. Who would sit on a swing while it rain?" Tsuna thought.

"What are you staring at Sawada?" Itami said coldly but her eyes were still emotionless.

"E-eto. How s-should I say it? Well…" Tsuna said nervously.

"Spit it out." Was the short answer.

"I w-wanted to ask w-why you were sitting on the swing a-alone?"He asked, voice trailing off.

At first there was silence but after a while the white hair answered.

"I always sit there if it rains. I don't really know why but I have the feeling that the rains always starts if I am in pain or just lonely. The rain soothes my body. My empties itself and I feel save. Save from the cruel world and myself."

Tsuna said nothing and listened in silence. While Itami told him those things he looked in her eyes. He could see that she was honest with her answer. Tsuna looked at the road again. Even though Itami looks emotionless and cold, she has a soft place. Maybe even a fragile person. She said that she liked it to be alone, but wants someone beside her and comforts her not giving up on life. Tsuna wants to protect his friends and beside him was a friend with an injured heart.


	2. I am not a

I am not a…

After the walk to Tsuna's house, Itami introduced herself to the others who live in the Sawada household. Since it was late both of them decided to sleep. Nana already set for Itami a futon and thanked her for looking after her useless son. At the mention of him Tsuna went red and yelled that it was embarrassing. The others snickered and Bianchi and mainly Reborn laughed at him. Well and Itami? She just watched the unfolding scene before her with mild amusement.

It was 7 o'clock in the morning in Namimori. I a certain a boy with messy brown hair was eating with his family and a girl named Itami. Every morning it was loud and noisy and today was no exception. The little kids were messing with the food, the mother talking with Bianchi about woman stuff, Reborn stealing Tsuna's food, Tsuna trying to defend his food and Itami eating in silence not paying attention to her surroundings. Quite strange in the morning, but in this house it was an everyday thing.

It was 7:30. Tsuna and Itami left and made their way to Itami's house. Itami had to get her Namimori uniform and her schoolbag. Tsuna never knew that she went to the same school as him until now. He was surprised at first but he always met abnormal or crazy people. So it wasn't really of a surprise. It was more surprising that Reborn didn't make him run 100 laps around Namimori or more of his Spartan training.

"We're here. " Itami said and turned to look at Tsuna. He looked at the small house that was neat and looked back at Itami again with a confused expression.

"I am going in and fetch my bag and uniform. You can go ahead if you don't want to wait." And in her thoughts she added: "Because I don't want to meet your noisy and crazy friends."

"That's alright. I can wait here in front of your house. We still have time, right?" He stated and smiled. In Itami's mind she said to herself: "His smile is so bright. I can't really see. If he continues smiling I will be blind in no time with this bright sparkling in the background. Where did it come from anyway?"

She sighed and went into her house and looked for her uniform. She rummaged in her closet and found it. She quickly changed to her uniform and went to find her bag. Itami found it under her bed where many sketchbooks were lying. But she ignored them and ran out. It was now 7:47. School didn't start until 8 o'clock. Since it was just a short walk from her house they could take it easy.

"Ah, are you ready Itami-san" Tsuna asked turning around with a little smile on his face. It was astonishing to the extent of wanting to shield your eyes from the bright sparkling emitted from him.

"Yeah… We should go now." Itami said. It was quite visible on her face that she was disturbed by that smile but of course our little innocent Tsuna didn't notice it. On the way to school Tsuna tried to start a conversation with Itami but she would just answer in a one-sentence-answer. But he knew now that Itami hadn't been speaking to anyone for 8 years. She disliked everyone in the town, but the surprise was that she excluded him from that list of hers.

"Are you listening?" Itami's voice snapped him from his thoughts. Tsuna turned to look at Itami and saw that they were already in front of the school. He saw the white haired girl sigh and stared funny at her.

"I don't to attract attention to me. So don't go near me, understand?" It wasn't a favor, more like an order. So the brunette gave in and agreed to it. When he entered classroom he saw his two best friends arguing. Well Gokudera did, Yamamoto just laughed and said:" Maa maa, calm down Gokudera." He made his way to the two and greeted them.

"Good morning Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto." At the mention of their names both of them turned around and greeted their friend. Gokudera's eyes shone brightly when he heard his beloved boss.

"Good morning Juudaime!" He shouted and bowed deeply, showing his respect for the little Uke. Yamamoto on the other side greeted him with a "Yo Tsuna!" and a pat on the head. Now Gokudera was angry at the baseball idiot's disrespectful behavior and tried to blow him up with his dynamite. When Tsuna wanted to stop Gokudera from blowing the school the teacher calm in and told them to quiet down and go to their seats.

All of them heard the rumor about having two of eight transfer students in their class so they were all excited to see them.

"All right class. As you all know, eight transfer students will be arriving today to attend lessons here. Two of those students will come to this class. Be courteous, alright?" The teacher made a pause and looked at the folder in his hand. "Now then, I'll have them introduce themselves. Come on in, Kozato-kun and… Shi… Shi… to… kun?" A tall girl and a little boy with red hair entered the room. After a quick and really weird introduction, lessons came to an end. On their way to the Sawada household Tsuna told his friends, that he met a white haired girl named Itami Tsumi.

"Itami Tsumi. That quiet girl from next class. Yep she really is something. Always having good grades and very athletic. Her only weakness is interaction with others." Yamamoto said thoughtfully, but grinned afterwards.

"Eh? You know her Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked his baseball obsessed friend. The brunett was confused. Itami said that she never talked to anyone at school, not even with the teachers. Just if it is necessary she told him with an indifferent look yesterday. Did she lie to him?

"Haha, well not really." Baseball freak said with a goofy grin. Gokudera was pissed now and wanted to punch him square in the face.

"You baseball freak! Don't tell Juudaime unnecessary things!" He yelled and tried to hit him. The panicking Tuna tried to calm down his storm guardian, but to no avail. Suddenly Tsuna saw a glimpse of white hair. Without thinking he rushed to it and grabbed the person by the arm. He was right. It was Itami.

"Something wrong?" She asked. Tsuna blushed with embarrassment and let go of her arm. He had no proper reason why he had grabbed her. And he sucked at lying.

"Uh. Nothing?" Silence. "Then let go of my hand" Itami said with a cold tone and freed her arm. When she wanted to turn around and go, she heard a voice behind directed to her.

"Ciaossu, Itami Tsumi." A baby in a suit with a fedora greeted her. She stared at him a while and sighed. Now a bunch of strange people were coming to her since she met that Uke. First that Uke, then a guy with white hair and violet eyes and now the baby in a suit. What the hell could happen now? Maybe they are related to dangerous guys like Mafia? What a joke.

"Do you know who you were talking to?" Reborn asked her with a smirk. Itami didn't like that smirk of him. She knew that something unexpected was coming to her, but she couldn't prevent that, since she isn't god. Maybe she could ask one of her chat friends who claimed being a god. Whatever back to topic.

"No I don't. And I don't care for your information." The girl stated in an icy tone. The smirk grew on his face. He didn't expect her to talk back to him. She was certainly something.

"Tsuna is the tenth Mafia boss of the most influencing Mafias, Vongola. You should be more careful around him Itami Tsumi." He said with wide smirk on his face. Oh, how bad I wanted to punch that smirk from his face. When I wanted to snap something back at him, two arms wrapped around me and the person said:

"It's nice seeing you again! How I missed you my little Chibi!" The white haired guy said in a sing song voice and licked my neck. I. Was. Fucking. Disgusted. I shoved him away from me and kicked him really good in his gut and screamed:

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! DIDN'T I SAID THAT YOU SHOULDN'T COME NEAR ME AND THAT WASN'T AN OFFER I T WAS A FUCKING ORDER! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION I AM NOT A SHITTY CHIBI!"

Yep even quiet people can get angry. And if they get angry it will turn out ugly. Very ugly.


	3. My new Neighbor

That was a perfect kick in the stomach. Now, the pervert was lying on the ground groaning in pain. Itami was pissed and tried to kick him some more, but Yamamoto and Tsuna were holding her back. Gokudera stood dumbfounded next to the pervert and observed him. Reborn was on Gokuderas' shoulder frowning. He knew that person on the ground and he wondered why he was in Namimori. After calming the molested Itami down, all of them were gathering around the white haired man. Silence appeared. All of them except Itami were deep in thought. She had enough of this and kicked the man on the ground hard in the side.

"That hurts you know. You shouldn't kick defenseless people who are already wounded." The man said in a pained voice. He stood up and faced the others. The immediately recognized him as Byakuran. He still had the fox grin and the tattoo, but was a bit smaller than in the future. Another kick was thrown in the direction to Byakuran. The molester caught Itamis' leg with ease.

"That's improper for a lady." Byakuran said in a playful tone. Itami answered with a hateful glare. "Like hell I care." Byakurans' smile disappeared and let go of her leg. The white haired girl sends a last glare and went home. On Byakurans' face was now a wide grin. He too walked away from the confused group and followed Itami.

"Why is Byakuran here? And why is he following Itami?" asked a too confused Yamamoto his friends. But they too didn't understand the situation. Reborn just pulled his fedora lower and hid his smirk. _This will be interesting._

**On the way home with Itami (and Byakuran)**

"Why are you following me?" Itami asked annoyed. That pervert was getting on her nerves.

"Because I want to. Should I have a reason for following you around?" The girl sighed in response. She can't get him away from her no matter how hard she tries. Her only option is to go home and ignore his presence. Suddenly a yell interrupted her thoughts.

"Don't you got a mouth?" A voice from a man yelled. Another one joined. "We'll toss you in the river!" Itami stopped in her tracks and followed the noise. When she looked around the corner she saw two men kicking and punching a red headed boy on the ground. Now she was pissed. Again. How she hated it seeing someone getting beat up because that person is weaker than his attackers or doesn't want to defend himself. Itami looked around and found a steel pipe. She could use it as a weapon, but she didn't stand a chance against two men. Her only hope was now Byakuran who was humming happily a song. Her only regret now was asking Byakuran for help.

"Byakuran" She said in a firm voice. Said person stopped humming and looked at her waiting for her to speak. "Could you help me?" The white haired boy was surprised to hear that from her. He knew that she was a cold person and never lets someone near her. He even heard that she rejected every love confession at her old school. More like beat the shit out of them for coming near her.

"Of course I would, but you have to give me a kiss, alright?" Byakuran said slyly. How she hated him. But now she didn't care and grudgingly agreed. She picked up the pipe and made her way to the idiots and beat the crap out of them with Byakuran. After the little fight Itami helped the boy and dragged him to her house. It was against her pride leaving an injured person alone.

"Itami-chan" Certain someone said in a sing song voice. "What about the kiss?" She was annoyed. Here she was bandaging the hurt person and that bastard was molesting and disturbing her. Two arms were wrapped around her waist and a head pressed against her neck. A fist was connected to Byakurans' face and he crashed into the wall of the living-room. His body was now sprawled on the floor. The walls of the apartment painted were in plain colors, but the paintings and wooden decorations colorful. You could almost believe that the whole apartment was a painting.

"Uhm…" A shy voice said behind Itami. She turned around and saw that the stranger was quite nervous. A sigh escaped her lips and she went into kitchen. The red head confused by her action and looked around the room. The living-room walls were painted in a light grey color. The furniture was in a mixture of black, white and grey. On the walls were many wooden sculptures, mostly flowers in a color of red.

"Here." The boy was startled by the voice and saw the girl with a tray of sushi in her hands. She laid the tray on the table in front of him and went to the unconscious man on the ground. "Name?" She asked me in a monotone voice. I couldn't help but wonder why she never smiled. I always saw that she could be coldhearted, angry and emotionless. Never smiling or laughing.

"Enma Kozato. Class 2-A from Namimori Middle. You go to Namimori too?" I saw her nod. She dragged the man to an armchair and seated him there. Then she went to the couch were I was sitting on and sat at the other end. Both of us didn't say anything. Until Itami decided to speak again.

"My name is Itami Tsumi. You can call me whatever you like and it is okay to eat the sushi on the table. It isn't poisoned." I blinked. Itami Tsumi? That is her name? I heard different name for her like Penguin, Usagi and some other names. Why did they all call her different names?

"Why didn't you defend yourself?" her voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Well… I already know that I don't stand a chance against the bullies so…"

"That is no reason for you getting beat up like that." Enma was stunned by that sentence. No one really cared why he didn't fight back at all.

"Why would you care about me?" Enma asked eyes looking at the sushi in front of him.

"Because I can't stand it seeing someone hurt in front of my eyes."

"…" Enma was quiet. Nobody stood up for him in his life before except his guardians. He took a piece of sushi and popped it in his mouth. It was quite delicious he had to say and he took another one. Itami closed her eyes and leaned back. She didn't know why she said those things to that boy. Usually she wouldn't tell someone anything about her nor speak to someone. Her life was messed up because of a encounter with a boy.

"I should be going now. It is getting late after all." Enma said, standing up and going to leave. Itami still didn't say anything. The red head stopped at the door frame and turned to look at Itami.

"Thank you for the help, food and your caring. I appreciate it." He thanked her and bowed a little.

"Don't get me wrong." Enma blinked. "I am going to observe you and training you until you can stand up for yourself. Every morning I am going to your house and wake you up, then dragging you to school, at lunch I am guarding you and after school I am taking you home, got it?" Itami said in a deadly tone, not wanting a "no" for an answer. Enma gulped in fear. He knew that reasoning with her would be impossible, but he was amazed how far she would go for him. Especially Loser-Enma. He nodded dumbfounded and went home.

Itami sighed. That boy was extremely shy and weak. She looked at the unconscious Byakuran. "How long are you intending on sleeping there, idiot?"

Byakuran opened his eyes with a smile. "You are so mean. Let me stay here for a bit." Itami was pissed. She stood up from the couch and grabbed the collar of his white shirt and dragged him outside. "You are not staying with me. Your apartment is right next to mine so sleep there." She said in a firm tone and slammed the door shut. Byakuran grinned more and rubbed his butt.

"My new neighbor is so cute."


	4. Special Omake

A/N: Hey guys, it's been awhile. I was a little bit busy with exams so I didn't had a lot of free time. But I finished my special omake. Now you will wonder: Why a special omake?

The reason is simple. I wanted to write Adelheid with a person since she greatly hated by others. That's why I wrote an Adelheid x OC story. I was inspired by one song. I like you, I love you from Rin Kagamine. If you don't know her then shame upon you! Well I am talking too much now. Enjoy!

Special Omake

My name is Itami Tsumi, 14 years old, class 2-A from Namimori Middle and I am currently in love with Koyo Aoba. He is a student from Shimon Middle and he loves boxing. Well even though he looks smart with his glasses, I must say he is quite an idiot.

I really want to confess my love to, but there is one little problem. I am very shy person and usually avoid communication with others. Strange you think, but it's the truth. My only friends are crazy and friends with Aoba-senpai, so I wanted to ask them about him a bit. They didn't really give me an answer, more like fighting over details. Now I was shopping, not really willingly, with Kyoko-san, Haru-san, Chrome-san, Bianchi-san and Adelheid-san.

"How about this one Itami-chan? It would fit you right?" Kyoko-san asked me and showed me a pink dress that reached to the knees. It was decorated with matching lotus flowers and there was a red ribbon at the waist. That dress doesn't suit me at all! But I can't say her that it's ugly in my eyes. She would be sad!

"I don't really think it fits her that well. Her character is more passive and calm, not frilly and happy."Adelheid said behind me thoughtfully. She is really into this, isn't she? Whatever, she is right. I am not really a happy person, but a reserved person. It would look strange if I had to wear something colorful like this.

"How about this?" Bianchi said and held up a dark blue colored shirt with white and light yellow dots on it. It looked like the night sky itself.

"It looks fine to me. I would buy this instantly and it cheap too." I said with a little smile on my face. The other had agreed and searched for their things after I bought the shirt. Then we decided to eat in a nearby restaurant.

"Hahi! I know, since we are now waiting for our food, how about talking about boys we like?" Haru suggested a stupid idea. I didn't feel like talking about my love at all. They would laugh at me if they find out who I like!

"W-well I don't really have someone I like. Maybe B-boss or Mukuro-sama." Chrome said shyly and looked at the table in embarrassment.

"I like Tsuna-san! He is so gentle and strong at the same time." Haru said dreamingly and I waved a hand in front of her face, but she didn't react, so I left her alone. The others sweatdropped at Haru but continued anyway.

"So who do you like Adelheid-chan?"Kyoko asked her with curiosity. Said person looked at her and shrugged.

"No one. Maybe that guy from the Disciplinary Committee. He is very strong indeed; he can put up a good fight." I looked at her a second then looked out the window. That was expected from Adelheid-san, but her liking Hibari-senpai? Impossible. Just plain impossible. People were going different direction and always doing different things. I looked at one specific group across the road.

Don't tell me they are spying on us. Why is Kyoko-sans brother doing here too? She isn't on a date with some guy. She is just shopping with me and the others and he knows us very well that we would protect her, so why did he come?

I saw them looking in our direction, but it was obvious, since they are such a large group of boys. Anyone could see them, well maybe not Kyoko and Haru, but hell that's so obvious. Even a blind man or woman could tell that they were there. The worst thing is that almost everyone except for Tsuna was wearing a mustache of some sorts. That looked just stupid. I sweatdropped and tried to ignore them for two reasons. One is that I didn't want to be involved and two that the person I like was staring at us too and wearing a weird mustache either. I sighed inwardly and looked at the group of girls again. They were chatting happily maybe except for Adelheid-san who was listing to the conversations calmly and waited for the food to arrive. Bianchi was talking about love with Chrome and Haru and Kyoko about clothes and cakes. How can they eat so much cake by the way? Even from watching them eating so much, I get sick. A sigh escaped my throat and placed my head in my palm and stared unconsciously at Adelheid-san in front of me. She noticed me staring and smirked evilly.

I felt something moist on my lips. Quite wet I would say. Slowly I came back to reality bit I was still in daze. When I came back into reality I tried to scream, but lips were sealed with mine. I could see from the corner of my eyes that Chrome-san was blushing, Bianchi-san was talking about some stuff about love, Kyoko-san had a blank face, Haru-san was completely red and stuttering and finally Adelheid-san was kissing me. I opened my mouth to say something but a tongue slipped into my mouth. I tried to struggle but my body couldn't move an inch from the spot I sat. Adelheid-san broke the kiss, a trail of saliva hung from our lips. Adelheid-san licked her lips and then mine, licking the saliva from my still open mouth. And guess what? I fainted after that.

Time skip: The following day after school

"Itami-chan!" I turned around to see Kyoko-san waving her hand. Now she stood panting beside me, catching her breath. When she finally calmed down she looked up and smiled apologetically at me.

"Gomen ne for the incident. We all knew that Adelheid liked you but never would admit it, so we wanted to make you two couples. We suggested her that she should kiss you, but she said no, so we gave up on it and tried something different. Everyone didn't know that she would actually do it so, gomen!" Kyoko-san bowed deep and was near tearing up. I told her that it wasn't her fault and tell the others too, since I was quite busy. On our way we separated going different directions. When I crossed the street I saw Adelheid-san talking to Mizuno-san. For me it was still embarrassing to face Adelheid-san since I fainted from just a kiss. I kept a calm and melancholic face and walked past them, but suddenly a hand pulled me back. A body was pressed against my back, arms encircled around my waist and a voice saying "Sorry". With that word the warmth was gone and two persons walking away. I turned around grabbing the arms of the tall woman. My bangs covered my eyes hiding my embarrassment and red face. Then I let go of her arm again and ran to my house.

Inside the small apartment I was sitting on my bed sulking. Honestly, I didn't wanted to run away. I wanted to say "Sorry", but I couldn't and instead I ran away.

I pressed the pillow on my face and screamed. Stress relievers for personal things were always needed since I always had some, but I didn't show them. After I had enough screaming I got up from the bed and walked into the kitchen. I opened the fridge, got milk, pouring it in a cup, put the milk into the fridge, walking into the bedroom again, sitting on the bed and drinking my milk.

What should I do? That was my first kiss and aren't I in love with Koyo-senpai? I am so confused right now. What I am going to do now? I can't face Adelheid-san if I am always recalling the incident in my head with a red face. She will think that I am weird. Wait. She is weird too since she loves someone from the opposite gender right?

My eyes nearly fell closed when I was too caught up with my thoughts still holding the cup of milk in my hands. After putting the cup on the nightstand I fell instantly asleep into the pillow with a last thought: _Am I in love with Adelheid-san or Koyo-senpai?_

Sun was shining my face waking me up from my slumber. Today was Sunday so I had no school, but had to go to work. I got up and walked into the bathroom. I did my daily routine at a Sunday and went to work

Now you wonder what kind of job I do. Well I work as a kindergartner assistant. You would wonder now, why is a kindergarten open, it's a Sunday. That kindergarten I was working in was special. It was for orphans. Those, who worked at the kindergarten, were paid from the mayor. But there were only a few, who worked since it wasn't enough for an adult, but enough for a teenage like me. The orphans were pretty cute and polite, so I always enjoyed working there, playing with them, bathing them or singing for them till they fall asleep. No thoughts about school, crushes, problems and other things never crossed my mind when I work.

"Ah! Nee-chan is here!" A girl with blue long hair said to the other kids. Her name is Bluebell and she had ocean blue eyes and wore a matching white dress. She was six year old, but due to an accident, where her parents died, her legs were damaged and now she can't move them.

"Nee-chan, I wanna hear you sing today! You promised me!" And she is selfish.

"No way, I want to play with Tsumi-san!" A boy with messy red hair said while pulling on my right arm, putting. His name was Enma. He too was the same age as Bluebell and lost his parents in an accident, but doesn't care, since they treated him badly, like beating him up every day.

"If you two want to play with me, then why not play together?" I suggested. Both of them blinked and looked at each other, then tackled me to the ground.

"What are you two doing? That was dangerous! Especially you, Bluebell!" I began to give them a lecture, but later they wouldn't even remember it, so I decided to make it short. I lifted Bluebell and placed her in the wheelchair. Then I kissed her on the forehead. Bluebell blushed and looked to the ground in embarrassment.

"I want a kiss too!" Enma shouted from behind me. I sighed and kissed him too. The three of us spent the rest of the day together. It was getting late and I had to say goodbye to Enma and Bluebell. The waved after me and I waved back, walking away.

When I arrived at home, in front of the house was Adelheid standing. A blush was on my face as I recalled the incident once again. I still couldn't face with my attitude in the moment, but I had no choice since she was standing and probably waiting for me. With the little courage I had, my legs moved me to Adelheid. My body was trembling and I looked down the entire time. Adelheid noticed me coming to her and stared at me.

"Where were you at this kind of time?" She asked me with concern. I didn't dare looking at her. It would make me more nervous than I am right now. The real problem was that I couldn't answer her!

A hand was suddenly grabbing my chin and forcing me to look up. Our eyes met each other's staring. My blush was now a color of crimson. I slapped her hand away wanting to run into my little apartment, but she grabbed my arm and pulled me back into her chest. My face crashed directly into her gigantic breasts, now I steam was coming from my head. Adelheid grabbed me tightly on my shoulders and sealed her lips with mine. And of course I fainted.

Late in the night

I opened my eyes to see darkness around me. I was lying on my bed with my cover over me. I recalled the events in my head and blushed hard. Adelheid kissed me again and I fainted. I was getting out of character because of her.

My body was cold, so I snuggled to the warmth beside me. Then I realized that it should be impossible to be warm since no one was on my bed with me…

I glanced next to me and saw Adelheid sleeping there. I began to panic.

Why was she here and on my bed naked? I forgot to mention that I was naked too; to my relief my underwear was still there. I stirred up when Adelheid slowly opened her eyes and looked at my wide eyes in shock. She gave a sad smile and got up. She dressed herself without a word. I still stared at her in shock, and then I snapped out of my daze. Somehow my chest tightened; it was unbearable. I unconsciously stood up from my bed and tackled Adelheid, while she was putting an her bra, on the ground. We lay on the floor: I was crying on her back and she was shocked, looking at me.

Her eyes softed and she smiled. Now she knew that her love wasn't disgusted by her actions and that she still cared about her. Adelheid cupped Itami's cheeks. Her thumb was wiping the tears from the left side of the face. On the right side, she licked the tears away. Itami wrapped her arms around Adelheids neck and enjoyed the feeling of the ton—

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Adelheid snapped her eyes open and looked around. She was in her room on her bed. She still wore her school uniform from Shimon middle school. The walls were painted in bright brown and the furniture plain. A desk, closet, a bed, a chair, shelves for other things like school books and some pictures were in the room. She panted hard and tried to calm down. She couldn't remember exactly what happened last night when Itami fainted in her arms. Everything was blurry and her head hurt like hell. Suddenly the door opened and revealed Aoba Koyo. He wore his uniform from Shimon too, but something was off. But Adelheid couldn't figure out what.

"Are you feeling better now?" He asked her. On her face was a dumbfounded look and Koyo sighed. He scratched the back of his head and blushed lightly. Then he began to tell her what happened.

After the explanation the former Liquidation Committee Leader was looking at hands and sighed in despair. She had molested her crush and didn't even remember she did it. Koyo went to visit Itami to see if she was alright since she was avoiding everyone including him. When he arrived before her house he noticed that the door was open, so he believed that someone broke in the house and checked it. He heard weird noises from the bedroom and went into the room. He saw Adelheid biting on Itamis shoulder and she was trying to push her away. Koyo quickly took measures and knocked her out, put the unconscious white hair on the bed and carried Adelheid home.

"You should apologize to her today. I think she will forgive you. She is not that kind of person." Koyo said in a reassuring voice and went out of the house to go to school.

Time skip: After school

Adelheid was searching for Itami and found her on the rooftop. She was sitting on the ground reading a book.

"You shouldn't be here you know" The tall girl said. The other girl whirled around and stared at her. Adelheid was approaching Itami with slow and quiet steps. Finally she stood before Itami looking into her eyes. They didn't seem afraid, more like waiting for her to speak.

"I am sorry" Itami blinked in response and looked confused. She didn't know what the black haired girl was talking about and apologizing for.

"About yesterday. I am sorry about it."

"Oh, u-uhm. I think you are misunderstanding something." Itami said in a quiet voice, blushing at the memory. "I uhm quite liked it when you k-kiss me, b-but you know… the bite was painful." The white haired girl trailed off at the end of her sentence. She saw Adelheid making a puzzled face. Itami couldn't stand the tension anymore and ran to the door, but the other one grabbed her uniform, pulling her back.

"You said that you liked my kiss right?" Itami blushed harder in return. "So why not wanting some more?" She breathed in her ear, licking it afterwards. Then she crashed her lips on Itamis.

_My answer was always Adelheid, but I kept it hidden all the time, lying to myself._

**End**


	5. What is it?

Silence

It was a Sunday morning and currently 7:33. Itami Tsumi, a Namimori middle student was running laps around Namimori, doing her daily routine on a Sunday. When she passed the Sawada house she heard a scream and loud bangs. She could only sweatdrop and continued her laps.

In the house, where the Sawadas are living, a boy with messy brown hair yelled at his tutor for waking him up by hitting him with a hammer in his stomach. He gave up on scolding him, since he will never win an argument with his devil tutor. Tsunayoshi, for short Tsuna, dragged himself to down the stairs and sat at the dining table. Lambo and I-pin were having a fight over food, Bianchi ate silently, Reborn stole his food and Nana was observing them with a smile.

Tsuna looked at the clock and panicked. He will be late! He didn't want Hibari bite him to death so he grabbed his school bag, quickly wore his shoes and ran out of the house.

"Hello chibi-chan" A cheery voice called her from behind. She knew all too good who it was.

"Hello Byakuran…" Itami said while walking to the school. Today she had school activities. Usually she liked it, but she was pissed that Byakuran joined in. It's just that she wants to be alone, but since Byakuran popped out of nowhere annoyed her.

Byakurans smile slipped from his face. He stopped in his tracks and stared at Itamis back. He didn't want her to hate him. He didn't like it being hated. He just wanted someone to love and love him in return. Was it so much to ask for?

The white haired girl noticed Byakuran not being by her side anymore and turned around. She saw Byakuran staring at her intently with a serious face. She didn't say anything, just looked back with a blank face. Finally she turned around. At that moment Byakuran felt alone again.

"What are you doing stupid? Don't just stand there like an idiot and come! We are going to be late because of you!" itami said, back facing Byakuran. In reality, she hid her face because it was embarrassing to say something to a somewhat stranger.

The white haired man was shocked for a moment but then he had his smile on his face again and walked to the blushing girl and took her hand in his. Both of them were walking to school, still holding hands. Several students from Namimori looked at them and whispered to each other in hushed tones. Itami was sweating a lot at the moment, since she wasn't used to such attention, but didn't let Byakurans hand go. His were warm, unlike hers. They were cold.

Itami and Byakuran were now sitting in their class, listening to the rambling of the teacher. After Byakurans introduction he seated himself next to her since the seat was magically empty.

The white haired girl noticed that Byakuran got bored and decided to sleep. She sighed at that. Itami noticed that his white hair was fluffy and looked soft. Now she had the urge to touch it. It was unbearable desire. She gulped and tried to concentrate on the lesson, but she could not tear her gaze from his hair away. The teacher and Byakuran won't notice.

"Something is ruffling my hair…" Byakuran thought, still half asleep. He cracked one eye open to see Itami touching his hair in a soft manner. Even though her hand was cold, she was touching him gently, trying not to hurt and most likely not wanting to wake him up.

Suddenly the bell rang and the hand retreated. Byakuran sulked at the lost and stood up, shocking Itami in the process. She was now sweating bullets, but her face was still emotionless. The white haired teen smiled. "Could you pat my head again? I like it when you do that~" On Itamis head popped a vein out and she started chasing Byakuran, who was laughing his ass off all the time.

They arrived at the rooftop from the school. The white haired boy burst through the door, shocking the group who were eating their lunch. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks and eyed the group. Itami bumped into Byakuran who was standing there. She rubbed her nose and then looked from Byakurans to the group in front of them. Her eyes widened and then her eyes narrowed.

"What are you two doing here?" A childish voice came from the group. The two stared at Reborn who was now sitting in the midst of Vongola and Shimon. The expressionless Itami didn't say anything and just walked away from them. Byakuran followed her in silence.

"Could someone explain the situation here? That girl and boy aren't dangerous are they?" Adelheid asked the little Mafioso with little interest. Reborn answered her question with a smirk.

"She is only an ordinary girl with a mask that cannot be pulled off that easily. Her actions cannot be understood by anyone." The others were confused by the answer, but shrugged it off.

After the awkward meeting with Vongola and Shimon, Itami and Byakuran decided to skip school for today, of course sneaking away without getting bitten to death by Hibari, the Disciplinary Committee Head. Both of them got luckily away from school unnoticed and went into the direction of the park. There was silence between them when they walked. None of them said a thing and when they arrived, the two white haired pupils didn't speak. Itami sat on one of the swing while Byakuran sat on the other one. Neither of them saying or wanting to talk.

Three hours. Those two were still sitting on the swings for three hours in silence and it was only 3pm. It was like they were talking to each other in mind, but they weren't. They thought about themselves or about nothing. Then it started to rain like at the night when Itami met the Vongola Boss Tsunayoshi Sawada. After Reborn had told her that he was a Mafioso and a Boss of the most dangerous one on top of that too, she didn't care about it. Even if he was a Mafia Boss, it was none of her business nor did she want to be involved in their fights against enemies. She was never a fan of troubles and fights, yet her strength was impressive. In her past, she often got into fights with boys who teased her about the weird hair color she had or with girls who she just didn't liked at all. Her strength improved at the age of nine, when older boys at the age of 13 would make fun of her. They started a fight with her and all she could do was fighting them back. In many occasions she would get bruises or broken arms. At the age of eleven, she could already compete with boys who were stronger than her, but she would still need some help from others, but she didn't admit this little flaw in her power. The white haired girl still got into fights here and there, but not that often anymore. Nearly everyone ignored her existence or never knew about her.

The rain was pouring on her little body, though she didn't mind that much about it. Nothing could heal the pain and wound in the heart of an almost emotionless girl, who only gets angry or have a blank face.

Byakuran thought about nothing in particularly and just stared on his feet. He heard the falling rain and breathing from him and Itami beside him. Somehow he felt at ease when he sat at the swing for such a long time. His clothes and school bag were wet, but who gave a shit about those things when you can just sit and hear specific. It was a relaxing, unlike the crowds of student and noise in the town. Everything was dirty in the town Namimori. But the rain washed everything away, not going to leave anything there where it was, except the buildings and other heavy things.

Two questions came into his mind. What does this feeling come from? What is it called? He couldn't say the exact answer to the questions, but some things were definitely sure. He longed for this thing. It was beautiful and frightening at the same time. No one could snatch it away. It comes and then goes again. That thing connects people, yet it doesn't feel like that. So what is it?

_I avoid human interaction and seek for that thing. It is relaxing and soothes me, but at the same time I am the loneliest human in the world._


End file.
